Sailor Moon: Guardians no Ai
by watashiwasaturn
Summary: When Sailor Earth returns, its not just her the senshi have to deal with but 8 new guys who have powers similar to the other planet senshi! Read and Review!
1. Kameko's return, arise of the Guardians

Kameko, a fourteen-year-old girl, looks out from a mountain a little ways away from Tokyo. The wind blowing her wavy, dark brown hair back as her eyes look at the twinkling lights shining from Tokyo. She has come here by order of Queen Gaia, mother and goddess of the Earth, on another mission. Once again, the sweet planet that she grew upon was under attack. Unlike before, however, the people threatening the earth were going to weaken the protectors of it first. Sailor Moon and her senshi are the ones in trouble this time and if the enemy got to them, the world would suffer for it. Kameko couldn't allow this, for she is a senshi herself, but not one of Sailor Moon's. She is Sailor Earth, an older senshi of a time before Sailor Moon or her senshi were around. A time that she misses so dearly, but knows she will never see again.

Kameko sighs, looking up at the dark sky. She is in her sailor outfit that resembles the first version of the senshi's outfits. The skirt has one thin lateral green stripe on the bottom of the mostly white skirt and an equally thin lateral blue stripe on top of it. The back bow is green while the front bow is blue and so are her gloves that have no covering over the fingers. The sailor collar consists of three blue stripes that are separated by two green stripes. Her choker and gem in the middle of her golden tiara are both green while her earrings and high heel boots that zip up the front are blue. The rest of her sailor uniform is white. In her hands is a three foot long staff that on the top has the features of a cobra that has green eyes and a blue color for the inside of its hood. The staff seems to be made of wood from the looks of it.

Kameko looks at her staff and it instantly shrinks, turning into a small amulet. She raises it above her head, looking up at the sky.

"Powers of the Earth, transform me into a student of this time!" Kameko yells, closing her eyes as she does.

A beam of a mixing blue and green light forms around her, turning her sailor outfit into a uniform of a Juuban Junior High student. She smiles, looking at her outfit as she gets out a gold chain. She places the chain through a small hole on the top of her staff and clasping the chain around her neck. She looks once more up at the glimmering lights of Tokyo Japan.

"Once again, the senshi will meet me, and possibly never again," Kameko says, sighing as she walks down the mountain, to Tokyo, where our story begins.

It is morning at the home of Kenji and Koji Sato, two twin boys who are about as different as can be. Kenji stares at the ceiling, trying to ignore his brother who was still snoring in bed. All those dreams, of the same girl with the dark brown hair and eyes. She was so beautiful, but only a dream and nothing more. Kenji gets up, and walks over to his desk, looking at a notebook of his. He flips it open, moving quickly though the pages of the notebook which will filled with poems, poems about the same girl that he has dreams about. The poems, which he started, writing about a year ago, are the only way he can remember each dream because he cannot think of losing the image of her. She is too beautiful to be lost to time; he refuses to allow that to happen.

Kenji sighs, and flips to a blank page. Another dream, another poem of the girl that is in his dreams. He takes his pen out from his pencil case and starts writing:

_'Oh sweet angel of amber hair,_

_Who haunts my dreams like the ghosts of those who are gone,_

_What is your name? _

_For it must be as beautiful as you or much more._

_Whisper it,_

_Yell it for the Heavens to hear,_

_Just speak gentle goddess._

_I wish to hear your voice,_

_If only for once..._

"Whatcha writing Romeo? A love letter?" asks a voice behind him that causes Kenji to jump. He turns around, seeing Koji, a perfect match to him except his brother likes his long blonde hair in a ponytail, while Kenji prefers it free and flowing. Kenji grumbles, closing his notebook as Koji laughs.

"Oh come on, you write in that notebook every morning, its like you are addicted to just writing in the morning," Koji says, looking into the matching gray eyes of his brother, "Now come on, we have to actually go to school today, then its the weekend!"

Kenji nods bitterly, another weekend of Koji and his friend, Hiroshi, coming over to their house just to play video games till their mom unplugs the Playstation 2 or whatever they were using that moment. It is extremely annoying, mostly because Kenji isn't allowed to play because "He is too much of a girl" being the quote from Hiroshi. Kenji sighs, if they let him play, maybe he wouldn't be such a girl, but they are obviously too stupid to see that. Hiroshi's failing grades show it, Koji is lucky it isn't contagious. Kenji sighs, shaking his head as he goes off to get ready for school.

Kameko sighs, it was raining, not a good thing when you are walking to school. Lucky she has a parasol with her, a bright green one; her mother knew what to do to prepare for the surface. Queen Gaia has planned everything for this, it was amazing what she could do, and all without suspicion. Her mother has made sure that she has a place to stay and is at a school for the time being. Kameko twirls her parasol in her hands as she puts on a pair of fake glasses, to hopefully disguise herself from last time and it is just fun to dress up that way.

Kameko's current mission is to find a group of boys, all age 14 and at Juuban Junior High. Those boys were the ones destined to become male versions of Sailor Moon's senshi, the Guardians. She has to have them report to Cherry Hill Temple and meet with their counterparts. She knows she couldn't be sneaking around behind Usagi's senshi's backs, last time she did and the results weren't so good. She almost got them killed back then, she isn't going to make that mistake again.

She looks up, realizing she is almost there. She looks over, seeing two boys walking over to the school with another boy following them slowly behind. The one following the two looks strangely like one of the boys in front, probably a twin. She watches them, seeing that the one following is without an umbrella or anything. His blonde hair is completely wet and so is his uniform. Kameko walks towards him and puts her parasol over him. Kameko smiles as he looks over at her.

"You looked cold and wet, I thought you could use some cover from this rain," She says, looking into his gray eyes.

"Yeah, Koji stole the working umbrella before I could grab it," He says, pointing to the boy that looks similar to him, "My name is Sato Kenji, what is yours?"

"Demetrius Kameko," Kameko says smiling, "As you can guess, I am new here. I just moved here from a pretty far place, you probably never have heard of it."

"Ah, I see," Kenji, says, "Well, its okay here. Kind of dull and boring but alright, the students are okay, or at least some of them."

"Oh," Kameko says as they reach the entrance to the school. She looks around, watching everyone there.

"Hey look at this! Kenji has a new friend!" Koji says, turning around.

"And she is actually good looking! Well, for a nerd that is," The boy who is next to Koji says. Kenji lowers his head, upset by what they were saying. Kameko glares at the two boys.

"Leave him alone, he is helping me out, unlike you two," Kameko says, smiling at Kenji.

"Well Hiroshi, this is amusing and all but picking on my twin is not going to get us anywhere, he's got a girlfriend now," Koji says, turning away and going to the school lockers. Hiroshi snickers and follows Koji to his locker. Kenji sighs, looking up at Kameko.

"Gomen ne, my brother is a bit of a bully, deep down he is nice. He just likes to play tough guy," Kenji says, smiling at her.

"But he shouldn't pick on you like that and just expect to get away with it. You deserve so much better than that," Kameko says, looking into his gray eyes.

"Its alright, his antics don't bother me at all," Kenji says, smiling. He looks at her, and then notices something dangling from her neck.

"What is that?" He asks, pointing to the pen that looks like a carved cobra head with green eyes and a blue color for the inside of the hood. Kenji touches it lightly and the symbol of Venus glows orange on his forehead for about a second. He blinks and touches his forehead, having felt something warm on his head and not sure what it was. Kameko smiles.

"Um, its a special pen of mine," She says, moving it away from his hand, "No one touches it."

"Oh, gomen," Kenji says, blushing.

"Its okay, but we better get going to class," Kameko replies, "Could you show me where room A-13 is?"

"Sure," Kenji says, and starts walking up the stairs, Kameko following behind him.

It was lunchtime for the students of Juuban Jr. High and the storm that was around seems to have disappeared. Kameko sat under a tree. She had been watching students all day, trying to see if they were like Kenji. She knew Kenji was a Guardian, he proved himself to be the protector of Venus. Yet she knew the other inner senshi were here as well, she could feel them. Kameko grabs a textbook from her bookbag, trying to look like she is studying as she looks over the top of her book. Her gaze goes to Hiroshi and Koji, who were talking as Hiroshi played with his Gameboy Advanced Sp. could they be Guardians? It made sense, but she had to double check.

Kameko looks up at the tree she was sitting under, seeing a small brown hawk with light green eyes sitting on the branch above her head. She smiles; it is Capri, her guardian bird. Capri looks down at her, speaking quietly to Kameko.

"So, have you found them?" the bird asks in a feminine voice.

"I found Guardian Venus, but that's all," Kameko says quietly.

"Well, you aren't looking very far. Those two boys, the one with the blue hair and the one with the blonde hair tied up are Guardians, I can see it," Capri says, "I thought you would of known that by now. Has all that time away from the Earth weakened your powers?"

"No Capri, I just wasn't sure about them."

"Or did you get mad at them?"

"Capri..."

"Fine fine, but you make sure you find the last one. He has to be here if the other 3 are," Capri says, taking off away from the school. Kameko sighs, and scans the crowd of students, looking for the last one. Who ever he was, he was keeping himself hidden well.

"What are you doing Kameko?" A voice asks her from behind. Kameko jumps and turns around to see Kenji, looking down at her smiling. She smiles, watching him as he sits down next to her.

"Um nothing much, just reading," Kameko says calmly, smiling at him.

"Well, where is your lunch? It is lunch time after all and you should be eating," Kenji says, looking around for her non-existent lunch.

"Oh, I must have forgot it when I left my ho-house this morning," She says, sighing in relief that she didn't spill that she was currently living in a hotel.

"Well, you can share mine, I don't mind," Kenji says smiling as he unpacks his lunch. He hands her half of his sandwich, "Here, its peanut butter and jelly but its better than nothing," Kameko blushes lightly, taking the sandwich.

"Um, thank you," she says quietly.

"No problem," Kenji says smiling at her as takes a quick bite of his sandwich, "So, how were your classes so far? Mine were boring, like usual."

"They were interesting," Kameko says, taking a small bite of her sandwich as she looks up at him, "Um, Kenji?"

"Yes Kameko, what is it?" He asks, looking at her curiously.

"You know where Cherry Hill temple is ne?" She asks, looking at him.

"Yeah, of course, I walk past it every day when I go to school and go back home," He answers then blinks, "Why?"

"I want you to meet me there tomorrow, at noon," Kameko says, looking up at him, "I also want you to bring your brother and his friend with you."

"Why them? What's so special about those two?" Kenji asks, confused.

"I'm going to explain some things and they deal with it," She says, looking at him as she takes another bite of her sandwich.

"Explain some things, what is going on Kameko?" He asks, more confused by the second.

"I-I..." Bring! The school bell rings before she gets a chance to finish, she looks at him, "I'll explain tomorrow, see you then!" Kameko grabs her books and runs off to class in a hurry, leaving Kenji sitting on the ground confused and blinking.

The rest of school passes by so quickly, it amazes Kameko. She had never been in a school before but she likes this a lot. It was fun learning things, especially with other kids learning with her. Better than being taught by a tutor like what happened in the kingdom she knew and misses so much. She sighs, daydreaming about those old days as she gets to her locker. She packs up her stuff for the day and hurries out, trying to avoid having Kenji ask her questions. This wasn't the time; she would answer his questions tomorrow afternoon. It would be easier to tell him that he was a senshi along with the rest of the guys.

Kameko sighs, walking down the road to the hotel. She had to go through a not so nice spot in Tokyo to reach her hotel room, not what she considers fun. She clenches onto her henshin pen, something she only did when she was truly afraid. When Kameko was just about to make it to the hotel she hears a voice behind her.

"Hey there angel, what's a pretty face like you doing around here?" says the voice. Kameko quickly turns around, seeing a group of three guys were in front of her. Another guy grabs her from behind as Kameko screams and the guy from behind covers her mouth quickly. She drops her book bag in fright.

"Now now, we don't want to cause a commotion, we just would like some money," The guy holding her whispers into her ear menacingly. He lightly touches the chain around her neck, "I'm sure this necklace would give me and my friends some nice yen."

"Off her," a voice says from across the street. A guy with mid length red hair and bright green eyes about fourteen and is in a Juuban Jr. High uniform looks coldly at the guys who had grabbed Kameko, "Don't make me fight you, you won't win."

"Oh come on, like a baka like you is gonna stop us from getting our yen," One of the guys says, "Lets get the fool and show him why he shouldn't be such a wise guy!" The three guys charge at the boy, pulling out daggers from their pockets. The boy jumps quickly out of the way, kicks one of the boys in the shin, and spins around to face the other two. The two guys growl as they look at their fallen friend then back up at the boy.

"Now don't tell me I have to hurt both of you before you leave her alone," the boy says calmly, "I would hate to hurt you."

"Shut it! You're mine!" one of the guys says, charging at the boy. He turns to the side, dodges the charge and punches the guy in the back, sending the thief to the ground. The other two guys look at the their fallen comrades and take off running; one of them dropping Kameko to the ground. The red haired boy runs over to Kameko quickly.

"Hey girl, are you okay?" He asks letting her take his hand so she can get up. She stands up, brushing off the dust on her skirt and picks up her book bag.

"Yes I am fine, thank you so much for rescuing me," Kameko says smiling, "Can I learn the name of my rescuer?"

"I'm Suzuki Takeshi," He says, looking at her, "What is your name and why are you out and about a nasty place like this?"

"I'm Demetrius Kameko, I am staying at the hotel a little ways away from here. This was the closest short cut to it from Juuban Jr. High," Kameko says, looking up at him intently. She could feel it; he is a Guardian as well. It seems the missing Guardian has found her, not surprising. Senshi are naturally drawn to their leaders, it is how things are. She smiles at him, " Well I'm going to meet up with some friends tomorrow at Cherry Hill temple, would you like to come?"

"Sure I guess, I have nothing better to do," Takeshi says, smiling at her.

"Great! Meet me there around noon," Kameko says, " I'll see you tomorrow then!" Kameko says as she takes off towards the hotel, leaving Takeshi unsure if that just happened, until he hears the two crooks groaning. He takes off running, not wanting to be there when they wake up.


	2. Guardian's appear, Mars and Earth fight?

It is strange, it feels so familiar but Rei has never been like this before, it is a sense of danger that comes to her yet it didn't bother her as much as usual. Rei has just come out of a trance yet it is one of the weirdest. She has seen a boy who has long blonde hair that is put back by a ponytail and pale gray eyes standing in front of her. On his forehead is the symbol of Mars written in a glowing red color. Yet boys couldn't be senshi...right? It is all too confusing, yet somehow it makes sense. Rei stands up and turns around, it is just about sunrise and although she has been up a good amount of the night, she isn't that sleepy.

She knows something is up, but she didn't know what it could be. It didn't matter at the moment, she has to get ready for her friends to come over, and thank goodness it is a Saturday. Rei has the whole weekend to look forward to, a weekend of talk and fun with Usagi, Minako, Ami, and Makoto. Nothing in the world is like having a time without fighting some evil thing that is out to kill them all and take over the world. That just grew mentally boring after a while like trying to find the same thing all the time but it is her job when the youmas come to take them down, one by one or by the millions it didn't matter. Plus, she could use some thing to do since it has become quiet the last several weeks. Rei walks over to her room and lies down onto her bed, not knowing that by the end of the day she will learn more than she wants to.

Kameko walks up the steps to Cherry Hill Temple at around eleven o clock in the morning, she has been here before, a long time ago but it seems like yesterday since she last put her feet onto the steps to the Temple. She gently touches her shrunken staff with her fingers and holds onto it lightly, trying to calm her nerves as she continues walking. It is time again to show herself, as she makes it to the top of the temple, she could hear people talking inside. Kameko smiles, the senshi are here. They were obviously in long talks about life and how kawaii certain band members were on the cover of magazines as well as other cultural stuff that Kameko didn't understand.

She freezes in place as Rei opens the door, it is easy to see that Rei has felt Kameko coming and has come over to see who or what it is that is coming towards the temple. Makoto comes out after Rei, her henshin pen in hand incase it is some monster unknown to any of the senshi. Then Rei's eyes turn to Kameko, who naturally jumps and falls backwards when Rei finally sees her. Rei walks quickly and swiftly towards Kameko, her eyes looking at Kameko questioningly.

"What are you doing here and who are you for that matter?" Rei asks, glaring at Kameko. Kameko stutters for a moment, not knowing what to say to the intimidating girl as a voice yells out to Rei from the doorway of the temple.

"Rei-chan! Leave Kame-chan alone!" Says a hyper and panicky voice that Kameko recognizes instantly. Usagi runs over to Kameko and to the other's surprise helps her up and hugs her with an almost bone-crushing force. Luna, who is right at Usagi's feet, looks up at Usagi in confusion.

"Usagi? Who is this?" Luna asks, her confusion showing in her voice as she speaks.

Usagi looks at all of them, in confusion as well, and Kameko whispers into Usagi's ear softly hiding her lips from the others incase they could lip-read, "They don't remember, I erased their memories of me and Keniko. Only you were supposed to remember," She says and Usagi nods her head. Usagi smiles and looks over at everyone, improvising what she should tell the other girls.

"Sorry, I must have forgotten that you never met her. This is Demetrius Kameko, she is a friend of mine I met a while ago," Usagi says while the others look at Kameko in amazement and curiosity.

"Usagi-chan, you never mentioned her before," Makoto comments as she looks up and down at Kameko, sizing her up, "Yet I hate to say it but she looks familiar...like I saw her somewhere else before."

"Yes, she is very familiar," Minako, says as Ami nods her head in agreement. Kameko turns around quickly, looking up at the sky like it is more interesting than what is going on with the girls.

"Well, you wont be the only ones curious about me...more are coming with me," Kameko says and the others stare at her in amazement and in Rei's case, anger.

Rei glares at her, "What do you mean more? Who are you inviting over to my house?!" Rei screeches at her, her eyes still glaring coldly with pure anger.

Kameko smiles, looking up at Rei sweetly, "Easy Mars, you don't want your temper to flare up for you guests," She says as the others gape and turn to look at Usagi, each obviously wanting a straight answer for Kameko's knowledge.

Usagi giggles nervously, "Did I mention she is a senshi too?" Usagi says looking at Kameko.

Rei is about to pounce on Usagi for not mentioning that earlier when two twin boys who both have blonde hair and light gray eyes walk up to them. The one on the right has his hair up in a ponytail so to tell them apart. The boy without a ponytail smiles at Kameko, moving beside her quickly.

"Konnichiwa Kameko!" Kenji says, as he took her hand gently like his hand is magnetically sticking with hers. Rei glares at both of the boys coldly, until she looks at the one with the ponytail, which looks a lot like the boy in her vision, whom she looks at with interest as well as anger.

Rei coughs as she looks at a very cheerful Kameko, "Who are they? Don't tell me they are 'my guests'," She glares with pure rage at Kameko as Minako looks at the twins, almost drooling at how kawaii they both look to her. Kameko sighs as she lets her hand go from Kenji's, which makes him frown slightly.

"They aren't here yet, not all of them. We are missing two of them," Kameko says as her eyes look down the stairs, waiting for the others to arrive at the bottom to walk up towards the top.

Rei growls at her, "More?! WHY THE HECK ARE YOU INVITING ALL THESE STRANGERS TO **MY** HOUSE!?" Rei screams, as she tries to pounce on Kameko but Minako and Makoto grab onto her to spare Kameko from losing a few fingers to Rei.

"Rei, stop it right now!" Makoto says trying to hold her away from Kameko as best she can, "This girl obviously needs our help if she came here. So what if she brought some people over, maybe this has something to do with them too?" Minako nods her head as well as Ami, who has been watching this whole event play out silently.

"Yes Rei, Kameko might need us. I have been wondering when something else would happen. She also seems to know a lot about us as well as Usagi knowing about her, " Ami says, her eyes watching Rei calmly as if trying to psychically tell Rei to cool her temper. Rei glares at Kameko one last time and turns away, acting as though Kameko is nothing more than a speck of dust that has been troublesome.

"All right, but she better explain as soon as the others are here or there will be some kicking out," Rei says hotly. Kameko smiles at her, as she turns to Rei.

"I was planning on doing so Rei, I would hate to leave you uninformed," Kameko says, still watching the stairway below her, " and here the others come now." Kameko points to the bottom of the stairs and everyone else watches; as two other boys appear that look very different from each other. The one to the right has short, spiky teal hair and light blue eyes with a tall body. The other one has flaming red hair and bright green eyes. Koji smiles at boy with the teal hair, obviously recognizing him as a friend.

"Hiroshi! Nice to see you again, I was thinking you weren't going to make it," He says, giving Hiroshi a high five.

Hiroshi smiles, "Yeah right! And miss out on all of the fun? So how are the lovers?" Hiroshi says as he and Koji look at Kameko and Kenji.

"Kenji can't keep his eyes off of her, the poor feller is smitten," Koji says, his eyes now turning to Kameko who glares at him. She looks around at everyone, smiling.

"Let's all go inside, its time most of you find out what is going on," Kameko turns quickly, her hair swishing lightly as she moves towards the temple. Usagi runs, unnecessarily, after Kameko with Luna following quickly behind her as the others walk inside.

Kameko sits down onto the floor beside the table, as did everyone else. Kenji and Usagi sat next to Kameko with Koji sitting next to Kenji as Minako sits down next to Usagi and they wrap themselves around the table. Kameko sighs, looking over at Usagi.

"Should you or I explain what happened?" Kameko asks Usagi, unsure how to handle this and she isn't that adapt at explaining things to other to begin with.

Usagi smiles at Kameko," You can tell, it is your story," she says, the others watching their every move. Kameko sighs, looking at them.

"I wont tell you...I will show you..." Kameko says and before a single one of them can blink, the table they were sitting in front of flashes an image of two senshi, each wearing green and blue uniforms, the one is obviously Kameko and another is a girl a bit younger than Kameko with blonde hair and blue eyes. The image fades away quickly to leave a few faces looking in amazement at each other, and the inner senshi acting like they were just remembering something that they have forgotten about a long time ago.

"Of course..." Minako says, as she looks the others.

"We helped Kameko and her sister..." Ami whispers as she looks out a window.

"Keniko..." Makoto says, as she looks at Rei who is blinking in bewilderment but not happy with Kameko at the same time. The boys look around at each other in confusion until Rei speaks.

"Okay Kameko, tell me now, what are you doing back and why have you brought these men here?" Rei says very coldly, glaring at Kameko growing to dislike this girl more and more every second. The guys look at Kameko as she pulls out four orbs; a red, green, yellow and light blue one, and set them down on the table. The red one rolls to Koji, the green rolls towards Takeshi, the yellow rolls to Kenji and the light blue rolls over to Hiroshi. Takeshi looks at the orb then at Kameko.

"What is this?" He says, his eyes not leaving the orb as he moves it around gently in his hands. Kameko smiles looking at him gently but speaking so that all of the people and the two guardian cats the room could hear her.

"That is your henshin orb, Takeshi. It will turn you into the Guardian of Jupiter," Kameko replies as Artemis, who has been sitting on the floor quietly when everyone went outside, blinks.

"Guardian of...how?" He asks, looking at Kameko in confusion. Kameko smiles at Luna, then looks to Hiroshi.

"Hiroshi, Guardian of Mercury..." Kameko says, her brown eyes moving to Kenji, "Kenji, Guardian of Venus..." Kameko says, finally turning to Koji, " And Koji, and Guardian of Mars. All of you are gifted with powers similar to your counterparts, Hiroshi is ice, Kenji is friendship, Koji is fire and Takeshi is thunder," Kameko adds, as Rei looks at Koji, realizing that he is the boy from her vision. Rei shakes her head quickly and glares at Kameko, trying to see if she can have a question that the girl with the brown, curly hair can't answer.

"Okay. You managed to answer one question about who these bakas are, but what are you doing back?" Rei retorts at Kameko. Kameko smiles in her all knowing way; she did know what she is talking about despite her lack of explaining experience.

"I have come back to save you," Kameko says, her eyes looking at all of them, showing a bit of sadness in them, "There are some out for your senshi powers. The Guardians are immune to their stealing as far as I know so they are here to protect you from them. These people are very dangerous and you all should be very careful. I have a few pictures of them here...I will get them out for you," Kameko replies as she glances up at the window ledge where a bird with brown feathers and strange teal eyes is sitting, holding a few pieces of paper in its beak.

Kameko walks over and the falcon flies onto her right shoulder. Kameko grabs the pictures and walks back over to the table and the falcon rests on her shoulder. She lays them down on the table, a girl medium length black hair and red eyes to the right, a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes in the middle and a girl with short green hair and bright pink eyes on the left. Everyone moves up closer, looking at the pictures of the girls. Usagi looks up at Kameko.

"Who are they?" Usagi asks as the others look up from the pictures at Kameko curiously, all wondering the same thing.

"Mika, Akako and Midori, the three henshin stealers. They might seem weak but they can use the powers they steal, so don't be surprised if you see them using another senshi's powers. Just get the henshin pens back as soon as possible, if they steal them that is, we don't want to lose any senshi," Kameko says, her voice emotionless yet not monotone.

"Yet who is hiring them? I mean, it couldn't be that they are doing this on their own, could they?" Kenji says, his voice speaking up for the first time. The others look at him in amazement, almost like they forgot that he is there. Kameko looks at him, trying to think about this and sighs, not remembering of the one who may have been hiring them's name.

"That is what we don't know and need to find out fast, last thing I want is for our powers to be in the hands of someone out to rule the world," Kameko says sadly and the others nod their heads in complete agreement.

"Too true, but..."Koji says but is unable to finish as a scream is heard just outside the room. Everyone stands up and glances over towards the scream, having been caught off guard by it. They run over to a window, peeping out it and seeing Yuuichirou staring at a strange girl with chin length straight black hair and bright red eyes. She is wearing a white skirt with a shirt that had one sleeve baby doll like and another reaching her elbow. It didn't take long for each of them to recognize her from the pictures Kameko has shown them.

Kameko glares at the girl and mutters under her breath, "Mika..." The others look up at her and nod their heads silently as a few of them also glare at the strange villainess. Artemis, who has been listening quietly while they were talking, looks up at them, and says in a worrisome tone of voice.

"Henshin but please be careful girls...and guys," Artemis adds, remembering that there were guys here, trying to fix his mistake quickly so it went unseen. Minako looks down at him sweetly with a smile on her face.

"Of course we will Artemis, I'm not that dumb," Minako says as she gets out her henshin pen. The other senshi each grab theirs, getting ready to henshin into their sailor forms.

"Moon Eternal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

The inner senshi all say together in unison, "Make up!" Kameko looks at the boys who stare at their orbs unsure what to do and smiles gently at them.

"Raise it in the air and say what seems right, don't worry about seeming baka," Kameko says as she releases the henshin pen from the chain on her necklace and raises the henshin pen up into the air. The boys follow her instructions quickly, each trying not to be the last boy to henshin.

"Earth Aurora Awakening!"

"Venus Friendship Awakening!"

"Mars Pyro Awakening!"

"Mercury Ice Awakening!"

"Jupiter Electric Awakening!"

They all scream together at the exact same time, "Light!" And with that final word, a bright light in colors corresponding with their orbs color, except Kameko's, her colors are blue and green, surround each of them. All five of them stand, all having henshin into their senshi forms that are different from each other's counterpart.

Each of them has no gloves and wears a shirt that is sleeveless with an almost kimono like front yet it is tighter fitting than a kimono would be. They each have pants that reach down to their ankles, the boys having to different styles of shoes between them. Guardian Mercury has light blue boots that look like army boots, Guardian Venus has orange tennis shoes on with white trimming, Guardian Mars also has tennis shoes but they are a bright red and Guardian Jupiter has those boots like Guardian Mercury's but green in color. Around the edges of their clothing, they are bands that have pretty much the only colors in their uniforms, each being different for each boy. Hiroshi's is a light blue, Kenji's is an orange color, Koji's is red and Takeshi's is green. Each of the boys look at their uniforms in awe, not believing this is happening.

"Wow, this is cool," Hiroshi, says, looking himself up and down. Koji looks at his twin and smiles.

"I guess we aren't as alike anymore right Kenji?" He says, poking his twin lightly with his finger.

"I guess," Kenji grumbles softly just as all of the girls shush them.

Kameko stands quietly in her sailor uniform as her henshin pen turns into a three-foot staff, the others looking at her and wondering secretly what powers and attacks she has. Kenji smiles at Kameko, noting how beautiful she looks in her sailor uniform.

Everyone jumps out from inside the building and Mika turns around to look at them, her face in a smirk, "Oh lookie here, just who I wanted to see. Kameko and her little friends. Won't this be fun?" Mika says, her red eyes watching their every move.

Author's note: Muhhaa...cliffhanger... people love me!!! I can't believe it! Okay now I should write comments to those who wrote me comments:

Relyan- Yes I use the same symbol of Earth, it isn't shown much in this fanfiction but in others with the same Earth it is. I think I overuse that symbol actually. "

Crylita- Shut it, editors should be silent little hobos who work only as slave drivers and never reveal themselves. Writers get all the credit!

The Nightdragon- Thanks thanks, Crylita gave me a choice because I kept playing tense change with the thing and said I could either do past or present, so I went for a challenge and did present.

Sailor Mini Earth- Kawaii! Chibi Earth is here, just wait till I get to your fanfiction! Yours is more interesting and I likes it more, but I have yet to write it. I might sometime, if people force me.


	3. Hiroshi's promise, the loss of a senshi

Kameko snarls, looking at Mika with a dangerous and serious look in her dark brown eyes, "Leave the boy alone now Mika," She says, coldly as she grips her staff tightly with her fingers.

"Maybe I will, if you will hand over one of those senshi's henshin pens," Mika says, grinning. The others growl and watch her silently, as she grins at Yuuichirou. He gulps, seeing how he is not fit to fight her with his broom and runs franticly behind a tree. Watching him with pure malicious amusement, Mika laughs, her lips quirking into a devilious grin.

"Now why don't the rest of you act like that?" She asks, turning to the senshi as each one of them glares at the demonic girl.

"Simple, because we aren't afraid!" Takeshi replies, running towards her, "Thunder Strike!" He shouts as a surge of electricity comes out of his fingertips in strings of lighting towards Mika. She jumps quickly, dodging the attack gracefully.

"Ooo, we have a fighter here. Let's just see how good he is at protecting the other senshi," Mika says as she sneers, pointing the palm of her hand at Ami, "Shadow Blast!" Mika screams as a ball of pure dark energy goes straight towards Ami. Hiroshi lands in front of Ami quickly, using his body as a shield for Ami. He winces slightly, glancing over at Ami.

"You okay?" Hiroshi asks, trying not to look like he is in too much pain so he will not worry her. She nods her head quickly as he smirks at Koji slyly.

"Remember that move I showed you on Final Fantasy yesterday? Wanna see how it is really done?" Hiroshi asks, grinning at Koji as he jumps into the air silently, doing a quick flip and landing behind Mika, "Icy Wind Blaster!" Hiroshi cries as he points his hand at Mika like a shotgun as a cold wind comes out of his finger and strikes the villainess in the back with a strong force. Mika screams, and spins on her heels to face her attacker, as she glares at him coldly and sharply.

"Baka!" Mika says as Koji moves behind her, making sure not to be heard or seen by the demonic girl, as he gets ready to attack.

"Flash Fire!" He yells, as fire comes out from the tips of his fingers on both hands, the flame flying straight towards Mika. She screams as the other senshi start to get the idea.

"Friendship Bind!" Kenji shouts, wrapping Mika up tightly in a long wavy band of orange and gold light. She struggles desperately, trying to get out of the band of light with all of her might.

"Let me go!" Mika grumbles, trying to free herself and not liking the fact she is losing at the moment.

"How about no?" Minako comments as she grins playfully, "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" She screams, sending the heart attack towards Mika, who uses the band of light to reflect the attack, causing Minako to accidentally break the binds that were from Kenji's attack. Minako blushes a deep red, realizing her eagerness has let Mika free.

"Oops," She says, feeling very stupid at the moment; Rei sighs, shaking her head sadly at Minako's dumb blonde mentality.

"My turn," Rei says with an air of confidence, "Mars Flame Sniper!" She yells loudly, her flame arrow striking Mika forcefully in the chest. Mika screams loudly in pain, panting heavily as she stands up, starting to get worn out from all of this fighting.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Makoto cries as she strikes the villainess at her legs, causing her to fall onto her knees.

"Don't think you have won senshi," Mika says, watching them darkly as she backs away slowly and carefully. Ami watches Mika as she quickly prepares to attack.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Ami shouts, sending her watery attack towards Mika, hitting hard and deep into the side of her torso. Mika screams, acting like she is almost beaten but will not give up at any cost. She growls deeply as well as coldly as she stands up quickly to gain her composure as a villain.

"You little witch! Now you are gonna get it!" She exclaims loudly and with pure hate in her voice. The senshi watch Mika silently, getting ready for any movement she makes so they could possibly counter it. Mika's right hand glows a deep black, almost darker than a black hole would be, as she runs quickly towards Ami.

"Henshin Destroyer!" Mika yells, grabbing onto Ami's broach, yanking it from Ami's body. Ami screams loudly as Kameko watches in horror.

"No! Sailor Mercury!" Kameko cries, tears falling from her dark brown eyes. It is already too late for the ice senshi; the damage has already been done. Ami instantly de-henshins as Sailor Mercury's henshin pen appears in Mika's hand. Ami collapses onto the ground like a rag doll as Usagi franticly runs over to her.

"Ami-chan? Ami-chan!" Usagi wails, tears falling from her eyes as Mika watches wickedly, still a bit weak from the onslaught of attacks that were going on.

"You senshi should know better than to attack me without knowing the consequences," She says panting slightly as she twirls the pen around in her fingers, grinning deviliously.

"How dare you! Give that back now!" yells Hiroshi as he charges in a hateful rage towards Mika. She laughs coldly, glancing down at him as if he were nothing more than an insect.

"Foolish boy, Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" She shouts, pointing the henshin pen at his chest as a blast of water went towards him. He screams, taking the watery blast. Rei growls, tightening her fists yet not sure what to do as Mika smiles at them, "It seems I have overstayed my welcome, ja nette," She says as she disappears into the shadows of a nearby tree. Hiroshi sighs while he is panting, looking down at the ground as tears fall down his face.

"Mission failed," He mutters as Koji nods his head sadly in agreement.

Hiroshi watches as the sun starts to set, the sky becoming shades of red, pink and orange as well as a bit of yellow. How could he have been so stupid and become such a show off? This isn't just another game, this was real life and the girl he is in charge of protecting has just fallen to the enemy. This is not right at all, this couldn't be happening. He glances around quickly at everyone else, scanning all of their faces and bodies in an effort to see what they were up to in their minds for it was pretty much silent in the room. Kameko is looking out the window like he was a few seconds ago, staring out into the colorful sky that is shining with hues of many shades, yet unlike him; she is waiting for something unknown to Hiroshi or anyone around him. Kenji and Koji were watching Kameko with complete interest as well as amusement and he could have sworn that Koji is drooling at the young girl with the curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. Takeshi is staring up at the ceiling, trying to be invisible and doing a very good job at it for no one is noticing him but Hiroshi. Usagi, Rei, Makoto and Minako were all watching Kameko intently, waiting for her to say or do something.

Finally, the one who lost her henshin pen, Ami is working with her laptop, which he slightly chuckles at in amusement. Only Ami would be like that from what he has heard about her, then again, if he were in the same situation, he would probably play some video games as well. Playing with her computer is probably like video games did for him, it helps her calm her nerves. The reason why he plays FF-X the night before every test probably didn't help his scores, most likely made them worse, but it makes him feel better about the test. It often decreases his stress before the test because he often thought of the game he has played last night than the actual test.

Then he hears something that causes him to turn around quickly, Kameko's falcon like bird has shown up once again, surprising enough and Hiroshi watches silently along with the rest of the teenagers as the bird perches onto her right arm, brown feathers flying in every direction. Kameko looks at the falcon with the teal eyes affectionately as she smiles.

"So, anything new?" She asks her bird as everyone watches her, wanting to know what was going on out of curiosity.

"Well, Mika is resting but she is keeping a close eye on Mercury's pen or I would have stolen it back," The bird says in a feminine sounding voice that has an almost regal air to it. The boys gape their mouths at the bird while the girls just raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"That bird talks?!" Takeshi says not believing it for a few seconds.

"Of course I talk, you've heard the cats talk haven't you?" The bird asks, looking at Luna and Artemis who both were just sitting calmly, watching the scene as it plays out, "And my name is Capri thank you very much."

Kameko smiles, looking up at the senshi who were taken aback by Capri's haughtiness, "Gomen ne, she gets a bit cranky after spying for a few hours," Kameko says.

"You do spying Capri?" Luna asks, looking at the bird in amazement and not just in the fact that Luna is a cat and cats happen to think of birds as food.

"Why yes I do, that's what our type of guardians do, we spy for the royal family in times of war," Capri says as she sighs heavily in an almost sad way, "Yet I must say, it gets boring when you just sit there for hours on end, waiting for the enemy to say something interesting."

Luna and Artemis both nod their heads, "I guess it would be, I've never really done anything of the sort before," Artemis replies, trying to think about how it would be like to spy for the royalty instead of advise the royalty.

"I understand, cat guardians were always advisers for royalty, bird guardians are always used for spying and that sort of thing," Capri says, nodding her head in agreement with her words. She turns quickly to Kameko, "Anywho, I must ask but are you still going to stay in that hotel? I noticed it was in a bad side of town and gomen nasai I didn't inform the Queen of that ahead of time."

"It's okay Capri and yes, I was going to ask Makoto if I could stay at her place, mainly because I hear from Keniko that her place is nice," Kameko says, looking over at Makoto with a gentle smile on her face, "So could I?"

"Sure," Makoto answers shrugging her shoulders, "I thought you would stay here with Rei though, why me?"

"Because," Kameko says, giggling sweetly, "I doubt Rei would approve of it. She would probably have kicked me out by the end of the night."

Rei growls lightly as Capri nods her head and the others try desperately not to giggle at Kameko's statement, "Very well then, I will be off on my continuing quest to see what those assassins do on their off time," Capri says, as she flaps her wings, lets go of Kameko's right arm and flies out the window closest to Kameko, brown feathers flying all over the place.

"Ja nette," Kameko says quietly in amusement as she turns to Makoto smiling, "It's getting late, I was going to check out at the hotel and go over to your apartment. I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Sure, I have nothing better to do," Makoto says, shrugging just before they both walk out the door. Usagi yawns loudly, stretching as she does.

"Kame-chan is right, it is getting late. Plus, our parents might worry about us being out this late," She says, looking at all of them with a sleepy look on her face.

The group of guys and girls nod their heads and leave the room except for Hiroshi and Ami. Hiroshi watches Ami on her computer for a while then walks over to her slowly, not wanting to startle her or mess her up as she is typing. He sits down next to her, looking down at the ground.

"So, what are you still doing here?" Hiroshi asks quietly.

"My mother is at late shift in the hospital, it doesn't matter how late I stay as long as I continue my great grades," Ami says, her fingers quickly typing on the computer with lighting speed.

"Oh, that would be just a miracle for me to get good grades, much less great ones," He says, still keeping his light blue eyes to the ground, "Its not that I can't do it, I just won't. It's a waste of time."

"Now why would you say that?" She asks, looking at him as her fingers stop typing abruptly. Hiroshi sighs, looking over at her with a look of worry and uncertainness in his eyes.

"Its just, I don't see the point. I want to design video games; I don't need to learn about all the stuff we learn in school. Its just plain pointless," Hiroshi says, his focus completely on Ami and her answer.

"Well think about this, with computer languages you have to use math to understand them and you have to know a bit about economics to understand what games are going to be popular and which ones aren't. There is a lot of different subjects involved so don't say that school is pointless," Ami replies, as he watches her in complete amazement.

"Wow, and I thought school was just something to torture us with when we are young," He says and Ami snorts in response, "What? I'm serious."

"You sound like Usagi," She replies, smiling at him and looks back at her computer quickly. Hiroshi laughs, gazing at her grinning.

"Now I am not that bad," He says, having heard of the record setter of bad grades, "But I have been compared to her in grade point averages." They both laugh at the thought of it as they both stand up. Ami closes her laptop as he watches her.

"Um Ami-san," Hiroshi says, in a sad tone.

"Yes Hiroshi-san?" Ami asks, curiously.

"Gomen ne…for letting you down," He says, looking down at the ground sadly trying as hard as he can not to cry in front of her, "I should have been able to take that pen from her hands. I failed you Ami-san."

"No you didn't," She says, lifting his head up lightly with her fingertips," It's not your fault at all, it's no one's fault. We just were unprepared for this type of enemy."

"I guess," Hiroshi says, trying to regain his composure. He clenches his fists tightly in anger and rage, "I promise you Ami-san, I will get your henshin pen back. I don't care if it kills me, I will get it back."

"Now now," Ami says, blushing lightly at his determination, "I don't want you to die because you want me to have my powers back, I would prefer you alive," She adds calmly as she looks outside at the darkness of the night.

"Wow, its late," Hiroshi says, looking outside and seeing how late it truly is, "I better make it over home now, would you like me to walk you home?" He asks, giving her his hand. She blushes lightly and takes his hand.

"Sure," Ami says, "I would love to Hiroshi," She adds, as they both leave the room and walk outside into the starry night.

In the darkness of a place where time didn't seem to exist, Mika sits in the middle of a pile of monochrome white pillows in a room, playing with a henshin pen that obviously belongs to Sailor Mercury's. A girl with short green hair sneaks up behind her and hugs her tightly as well as playfully.

"Mika-chan! You got one!" the girl exclaims, hugging the demonic girl like she is a plush toy. Mika snorts, looking up at the hyperactive villainess with a bit of amusement but more of a look of annoyance.

"Its just Mercury's Midori, its not like I got Saturn's henshin pen," She says, as a girl with long brown hair slowly walks over. Midori runs and tackles the girl who tries to hold herself up as so she doesn't end up falling on her butt.

"Aka-chan look! Mika got a henshin pen!" She says, giggling uncontrollably in a hyperactive sort of way that just got annoying after a while. Akako and Mika roll their eyes, and glare at her.

"Midori! Its just Mercury's henshin pen! Its not a big deal!" They both say at once both sounding very mad at her and Midori sniffs, taken aback by this response.

"Gomen ne..I was just excited," Midori, says timidly, "Besides, it means we are one senshi closer to having all their henshin pens!" She exclaims as she starts to bounce up and down like someone has given her way too much sugar. The other two sigh, unhappy with chibi Midori's behavior, she made as good of a villain as a rabbit made a good lizard.

"Midori, I don't know how you can be so excited over one henshin pen," Akako says as she is starting to get on her nerves.

"Well, maybe you should be," a voice, says and the three look up. A lady stands in front of them and all three of them bow respectively and stay in that position. She has snowy white hair and cold black eyes. Her dress is black, has no sleeves and flows down to her feet that have black high heels on them. She smiles, looking down at the trio with a cruel happiness in her eyes.

"I see you got Mercury's henshin pen, good job. You can keep that one for now but don't let them get it back at any cost. I suggest you three prepare your next attack on the senshi, and it would be best if you caught them alone. We don't want a fight of ten against one again," The lady, commands, looking at Mika as she finishes.

"Don't worry Lady Monochrome, we shall get the rest of those henshin pens with no problem," Mika says, her head still facing the ground as her voice shows no emotion but loyalty.

"Good, I shall leave you girls to decide the next theft amongst yourselves, I shall be alone," Lady Monochrome says as she walks away slowly, her shoes making a clicking sound that fades slowly away from them. Midori looks at the girls as they rise up from bowing, her face showing uncontainable excitement.

"Can I get the next henshin pen? Please? I can do it, I promise I can!" She says, bouncing up and down. The other two look at each other and shrug, not really caring too much.

"All right Midori, do you need to use the henshin pen?" Mika asks, looking at her with curiosity.

"Nope nope, I know what I am going to do," Midori says, grinning. Akako smirks dangerously, falling backwards and lands on the huge pile of white pillows.

"I would love to see that," Akako says as the other to fall on top of the pillows next to her, all of them looking up at the ceiling. Mika blinks, seeing something up at a beam that holds up the ceiling.

"Hey guys," She says, "Do we have a pet bird?" Mika asks, pointing to a brown bird that is sitting on a rafter watching them with interest.

"No," Akako says as she stands up glaring at the bird, "But I think it's a spy!" The other two stand up, in their attack stance as Mika points Sailor Mercury's henshin pen at the ceiling.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mika yells and the bird, which is Capri, falls onto the floor, being hit hard by the watery blast. The three run over quickly to where the bird fell to investigate.

"Aww, its a little birdie!" Midori says, picking it up carefully as Akako examines the bird carefully, seeing if she knows who the bird is.

"Yeah, and its also a spy no doubt sent by Kameko," She says, "Mika, go get a cage, we don't want to this one to wake up and fly away."

"Right," Mika says, getting a cage and sticking Capri inside. All three of them sit down onto the floor, watching the bird intently in the darkness of their hideout.

Author's Note: Hi! Sorry about the long wait but I thought everyone had forgotten about it after number 2 came out. I only got two more reviews so I thought people didnt care. Ah well, two is better than none. But please tell me if you like it, I dont care if you reviewed it before. And tell all your friends about me if you really like it. Thats all for now, since the reviews were just comments for me to hurry up, I don't feel I need to respond them personally.


	4. Kenji's Heartache, will Capri be okay?

The sun shines brightly into Makoto's apartment and onto Kameko's eyelids. She mumbles lightly as she feels the sunshine on her body: it is morning already? Kameko has been just starting to remember that sleeping on the surface of the Earth does make time seem to go faster. It is different than in the cave of life, things don't go as slowly as they did in that place, it always happens so fast there. She opens her dark brown eyes to see Makoto standing above her, Makoto's lips in a sweet smile.

"You like sleeping don't you?" Makoto says, laughing. Kameko sits up, rubbing her eyes to try and wake herself up from her half asleep state.

"Not really, I just sleep soundly," Kameko murmurs softly as Makoto smiles at her. Kameko looks at Makoto, now almost fully awake and being able to notice more, sees that she has an apron on which no doubt means that she has been cooking up breakfast, "What time is it?" Kameko asks, smiling, finally becoming alert enough to have her eyes fully open.

"Ten in the morning, you have taken sleeping in on the weekends to a new level!" Makoto replies, and they both giggle. Makoto smiles, pointing towards the kitchen as she talks, "I have breakfast almost done in the kitchen if you would like to get up and have some."

"Sure," Kameko says, smiling brightly at the thought of breakfast by Makoto. She has heard from her little sister that Makoto is a great cook so Kameko has to take advantage of the good food.

Kameko stands up, and follows Makoto out to the kitchen. She smiles, looking the eggs and sausages that Makoto has been cooking for breakfast. They smell wonderful and look as perfect as can be. Kameko sits down quickly; so happy what her sister has told her is true.

"Wow, you did all this for me?" She says, finding it hard to believe that someone would do that. Though being the oldest in her family and heir during the Sapphire Millennium, she didn't often have much to herself, her and Keniko were often thought of as a unit rather than two separate people. Makoto nods her head smiling at Kameko sweetly.

"Yeah," Makoto says, "I figured you didn't have that many good meals, well, in your statue state. So I thought I would make you something."

"Arigato," Kameko says just before she starts to eat breakfast. It is as wonderful tasting as it looks and smells. Every bite is just a burst of the best eggs and sausages Kameko has ever had but better. Makoto smiles at Kameko who is quickly eating her eggs like they would disappear if she didn't hurry up and eat them.

"You like them a lot don't you?" Makoto asks, watching Kameko with amusement as she tries to hold back a laugh or two. Kameko looks up and nods her head, then goes back to eating which causes Makoto to lose control and she starts to giggle. Kameko is acting so much like Usagi it is funny. Kameko looks up at her, wondering what she is laughing about as she looks up at Makoto dumbly.

"Hm?" Kameko says, her mind in confusion as she blinks, looking blankly at Makoto. Makoto smiles at Kameko, watching her with complete amusement.

"Just thinking of something," She says thinking she didn't need to explain what it is to Kameko. There is a quick silence, which is broken when Makoto starts talking again, "So, Takeshi is my guardian ne? We seem a lot alike," Kameko quickly finishes chewing so she can speak up.

"Well, counterparts are supposed to be some what alike, not exactly but just sort of alike," Kameko, says, looking at Makoto as she tries to think of how to explain this, " It's kind of a given, after all, I have heard the Sun senshi counterparts are similar to the Planet senshi counterparts."

"Yeah, we kind of were," Makoto, says, thinking of her counterpart, Chou. Kameko smiles, seeing that Makoto knew of them. Kameko didn't remember much about them; they were way after her time. She did hope to meet them sometime; she has heard that they are a nice group of senshi.

"Its the same with the Guardians, they don't exactly mirror you but are close in resemblance and mannerisms," She says smiling brightly, "Its just how things are."

"Just the way things are huh?" Makoto replies as she gazes out a window that is behind Kameko, thinking of about how strange and new this all is to her.

"**Let me out of this cage at once you fiends**!" Capri screeches at Midori who watches her giggling sweetly. Capri has been awake for who knows how long for the place seems timeless to her, trying to free herself from the imprisoning bird cage the trio of henshin assassins have put her in. Midori watches Capri, giggling uncontrollably.

"Now now little birdie, we can't let you out just yet," She says smiling sweet and innocently, "We might have use for you."

"By the looks of it, she is Kameko's Guardian pet, Capri," Mika states as she looks at the bird, recognizing her, "I saw her hanging around when I was getting Mercury's henshin pen."

"So, you are saying that she is important to Kameko?" Akako says, looking at the bird. All three of them were sitting in the middle of their pile of pillows while Capri bounces around the cage biting at it with her beak and clawing at it with her talons, trying desperately to get free.

"Probably yes," Mika replies looking at the other two. Midori raises her head to look up at both of them.

"Well, how about I use the birdie as ransom? A few henshin pens or the birdie gets eaten up by my plants," She says, giggling at the thought of it.

"Wow," Mika replies looking at Midori in amazement, "That's actually a good idea. That bird would make a great meal for your plants."

"Eaten by plants? I highly doubt that, like grass could hurt a bird!" Capri says mockingly, still struggling to get out of the cage. All three of the girls laugh at the bird, and how little it knew about them for being a spy.

"Baka Capri, Midori's plants aren't ordinary plants," Akako says menacingly, "They are demon plants that she has raised since we were little. At her will, they can eat a human whole so a little pudgy bird is nothing to them."

"Yeah," Midori says giggling, "Sorry little birdie but unless your mistress has the senshi give up their henshin pens, its dinner time for my plants," All three of them laugh coldly, Midori giggling innocently more than laughing, as Capri looks at the bottom of her cage in fright. What if those three do go though with their plan and Kameko cares more about Capri than the safety of the world? Capri couldn't allow that to happen, she would prefer to die than to watch the world suffer otherwise. Capri looks up at Midori, her teal eyes cold and emotionless.

"If I die, so be it," She says, "I would rather lose my life to save the senshi than live to see what you make of the world," All three of the assassins blink, unsure what to make of this. Capri is fearless by the looks of it, something they all didn't like. They prefer to watch their victims be afraid, it is more fun when they are in a fright. It actually makes them nervous to see Capri not shaking in fear.

"Okay," Mika says, standing up and stretching out, "I don't care if you fear death or prefer it, we still will use you to get those pens. Midori?" The girl with short green hair snaps into attention.

"Yes Mika-chan?" She asks sweetly, waiting for Mika's instructions patiently.

"Go to the outside world, I believe the senshi need something to...startle them," Mika says and Midori giggles at the command, her bright pink eyes lightening up at the chance to fight and prove herself to the others.

"Yes Mika-chan! I can do that!" She exclaims, picking up Capri's cage and swinging it around much to Capri's annoyance as the bird tries not to get thrown around inside the cage too much. Midori skips off to the portal that links their hideout to the outside world.

"I promise I'll get some good henshin pens!" Midori yells back to the others just before she enters the portal. She walks though calmly, ending up in the forest near Cherry Hill temple.

It is midday overhead as Minako walks towards Cherry Hill temple, going off to see Rei like she did every Sunday because that is where all their friends were going. Being friends and senshi, they were pretty close but not as close as how Rei is to Ami. Minako wonders to herself if Rei is going to be mad at Kameko or Mika for the loss of Ami's henshin pen. This whole thing of Guardians and the henshin assassins is still spinning in her mind. Why now? What did these people need their henshin pens for? It is too confusing for her to handle. There were just too many things that were unknown at the moment. She looks up, seeing that Kenji is also making his way to the temple, what is doing going to the temple? Minako has been wondering about him for a while, she thought both him and his brother were kawaii when she first saw him but now she didn't know what to think of him. She realizes she is close to the steps when she hears his voice speak to her.

"Hello Minako-san," Kenji says in his quiet and calm voice. Minako looks at him, unsure if she should speak or something. She sits down on the steps, watching him as she decides that she should be polite and talk to him.

"Konnichiwa Kenji-kun," Minako replies cheerfully, "What are you doing here?" Kenji's face turns red as she asks him.

"I was, um, hoping Kameko was here, I wanted to talk to her," Kenji says, trying to stop blushing with no luck whatsoever, because his face is a shade of crimson. Minako smiles at him, and motions for him to sit down next to her.

"You like her a lot don't you?" She says as she watches him sit down next to her. He blushes and looks down at the ground, as he nods his head, not really happy about the fact that he likes her. Minako sighs and lifts his head up gently and smiles at him sweetly.

"You don't need to be embarrassed, love is never a thing to be embarrassed about," Minako says as she smiles at him. She thinks for a minute and starts to speak, hoping he can make sense of what she is saying, "I guess with Kameko you should just take it at an easy pace and be yourself if you really like her. I bet if you are patient, she will admit if she really does like you the same way or not," Kenji sighs, looking at Minako sadly, understanding but not sure of her plan would work.

"I'm just afraid she won't like me the same way," Kenji says quietly, "I mean she seems important and all. Why would she waste her time with a guy like me?" Minako smiles at his question and looks into his eyes.

"I think you are a great guy, a bit shy but wonderful," She says, "She might, don't underestimate Kameko. She has secrets, a lot of secrets. None of us knows much about her but I think she needs someone to listen to her story and you would be perfect for that," Minako looks into his eyes, adding on to what she is saying, "The best thing about you Kenji is that you listen to people, use that talent to your advantage." Kenji looks at Minako, smiling in disbelief.

"You really think so Minako-san?" Kenji asks, unsure if she is just pulling her leg to make him feel better. Minako gazes into his eyes, a sweet smile on her face.

"I believe so Kenji-kun," She says, "I doubt otherwise but just to let you know, she is coming this way," Minako adds as she points to Kameko and Makoto who were walking up behind Kenji. Kenji jumps and looks behind him, nervously. Kameko giggles as he jumps, smiling at Minako and Kenji.

"Konnichiwa, it seems you two are getting along fine," Kameko says, "That's wonderful, it is a wise idea for the Sailors and Guardians to get along. That way we won't have any issues in battle," Kenji nods his head, looking at Kameko, not being able to take his eyes off her. Ever since he has met Kameko, she always is so familiar yet he didn't recognize her as anyone else but Kameko, the girl with the curly brown hair and distant dark brown eyes. He takes her hand gently and gazes into her eyes.

"Um, if you don't mind I would like to talk with you," Kenji looks over at Minako and Makoto, "Alone," Minako nods her head and giggles as she leads Makoto up the stairs to the temple, explaining what is going on to Makoto along the way to the top of the temple. Kameko sits down next to Kenji, watching him with curiosity.

"What is it Kenji?" She asks, "Is something wrong?"

"No Kameko-san, nothing is wrong," He says, looking into her eyes gently, "Its just I have been thinking. You seem so familiar yet I don't remember you from any time before these last few days. Is there something you want to tell me?" Kameko sighs, looking down onto the ground, thinking quietly to herself about this predicament. So much to say yet she couldn't tell him a thing, it might ruin her whole mission if she dares to tell him. Besides, it already makes her feel bad enough to remember the past; it would probably hurt worse if she tells someone what she went through. Kenji smiles and squeezes her hand lightly with his own.

"I know you are afraid, but don't be," He says, "Just remember, I will always be here for you and I will never leave your side," Kenji lifts her head up gently with his other hand as he adds, "I promise, I won't let anything happen to you, Kameko-san," Kameko's face turns a light shade of red, looking into his eyes almost unwillingly yet she did looks into him by herself. She felt like spilling everything but she knew she couldn't. It is too dangerous, she could endanger everything if she tells him about her. Yet he seems so sincere it is hard to resist the wanting to tell Kenji everything about her.

"A-" Kameko tries to speak yet they both hear a scream, ending the tender moment. She lets go of his hand quickly and stands up, "Its them, they've come back," Kenji sighs, a bit upset that he couldn't talk to her but stands up as well. He stands up and looks at her, getting ready for any command she may give him.

"Who is it Kameko?" Kenji asks, "Shall we henshin?" He asks as well, getting out his henshin orb.

"I don't know who but lets get a better look up by the trees around the temple. We can determine if we should henshin or not by there and plus the trees are a great cover so no one sees us," Kameko says and Kenji nods, both of them racing up the steps and hiding behind a few trees near the steps. It is Midori, standing in front of Rei, Minako and Makoto who were standing together, each debating if they should henshin or not. She is holding up a cage and Kameko's eyes go wide when she sees who is inside the cage. Midori giggles, looking at the three girls as she smiles sweetly.

"Now where is Kameko, I have a deal to make with her," Midori says, smiling at them.

"We won't tell you ever!" Rei exclaims, holding onto her henshin pen tightly. Midori giggles, watching Rei with innocent amusement.

"Temper, temper," She says, "No wonder you are the senshi of Mars, you have a temper like fire!" Midori giggles sweetly and innocently as Rei growls at the villainess, still debating if she and the other inner senshi should henshin. Kameko clenches her fists, watching them trying not to up in there and strangle Midori. Should she henshin or not? It would be best if she did yet she never truly knew for sure, but she has no choice in this situation.

"Kenji, lets henshin," Kameko says, quietly as she removes her henshin pen from her necklace. Kenji holds his henshin orb above him as Kameko holds her pen above her.

"Venus Friendship Awakening!"

"Earth Aurora Awakening!"

They both shout together the word 'light' and at that word they both henshin into Sailor Earth and Guardian Venus. They jump out from behind the trees and Kameko points her staff at the villainess, her dark brown eyes glaring into Midori's bright pink eyes.

"What do you want of me?" She says, almost growling. Kenji runs up in front of the three girls, watching Midori dangerously.

"Oh nothing, just a deal to be made," She replies, giggling innocently. Midori reaches into her pocket and pulls out a seed. She drops it onto the ground and points her hand at it, "Emerald Plant Arise!" Midori yells as a green beam of light is shot at the seed. Instantly the seed starts to grow at a fast rate and in no time becomes a huge plant green and purple with a large mouth and razor sharp teeth. Midori giggles as the plant lowers a leaf for her to stand on. She walks onto the leaf and it rises up towards the plant's mouth. Midori holds the cage, with Capri inside, above the plant's mouth.

"Okay Kameko, have those girls hand over their henshin pens or the bird becomes plant food," Midori says, in a casual sort of way. Kameko looks at Capri sadly, she couldn't let Capri be eaten but she couldn't let her friends lose their henshin pens because of her. A tear falls down her face as she looks to Capri, trying to figure out what to do. Yet before she can do anything, she hears something.

"Uranus Space Sword!" A voice yells out as a sword attacks the plant, slashing it in two pieces and from its carcass oozes a greenish sort of liquid. Midori falls down onto her butt, glaring off into the distance, where all four of the outer senshi stand, in order from left to right, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto, each of them having their weapons in hand.

"Wow," Kameko whispers quietly in amazement as Kenji gasps at the four senshi standing before them.

Author's note: Konnichiwa! Sorry I forgot to put in an author's note originally but things are moving fast. I promise 5 and 6 will be up as soon as I edit them. Also, I'm writing up 7 so stay tuned as I try to update ASAP!


End file.
